Things Eliot Hates
by txfantasystar
Summary: Eliot hates many things that remind him of his past. Leverage&Angel crossover.


Disclaimer: I don't own Leverage or Angel. They're owned by Dean Devlin and Joss Whedon, respectively.

----

Eliot Spencer hates guns. He hates the sensation of not being able to breathe or anything wrapped around his neck. He hates dark alleyways and parking garages and law firms. He hates classic convertibles and underground labs. He hates lawyers and Private Investigators and courtrooms. He hates black trenchcoats and psychics and people kicking doors down. He hates L.A. and Nepal. And he really hates scythes and old scrolls.

Eliot Spencer pretty much has adverse reactions to a strange collection of things. The rest of the team can't figure out why it's these things that bug him. He seems fine with torture and getting stabbed and clothing that's not black trenchcoats. He seems fine whenever Parker comes into his apartment through the window. He seems fine when Hardison starts acting like a geek. He seems fine when Nate's drunk and Sophie's yelling. He seems fine with most other weapons and ancient artifacts. He seems fine with any other type of car.

But he does also have a strange aversion to mirrors. He seems to avoid them at all costs. He has none in his house, which is strange considering his hair, and when there is one around, he never looks in it. He doesn't seem to trust any reflective surface, as a matter of fact, and it's very confusing to everyone else.

And he's also extra twitchy when it's dark outside.

The team doesn't know what to do because they never know what will set him off.

They knew about the guns. He told them that one on their first mission together when Hardison was holding one in his face.

They figured out the neck thing when Hardison threw his arm around Eliot's neck amiably when asking if he wanted to stick around for a movie marathon. Eliot almost broke Hardison's arm.

They figured out that he hated dark alleyways when he refused to explore one late at night during a con, saying something about things that lurk. They figured out that he hated parking garages because he refuses to ever use one and will drive around forever trying to avoid parking in one. They figured out that he hated law firms when he refused to help with a job that would have required them to go inside one.

They figured out about the classic convertibles when he cringed at the sight of one in the garage of one of their marks and still does so every time he sees one. They figured out about the underground labs during the Monica Hunter job when he refused to let Hardison put conspiracies about them up on the board.

They figured out he hated lawyers when he punched one in the nose for no good reason while in the courthouse during their first job with Tara. They figured out he hated PIs when he punched one of them in the face for pretty much just existing when they came across each other one day. They figured out he hated courtrooms when Parker was on that jury and he refused to go into the courtroom itself.

They figured out about the black trenchcoats when he nearly attacked a mark's bodyguard for wearing one when he was supposed to be on their security team as well. They figured out about the psychics when he refused to speak to Nate for suggesting that Tara pose as one during the Wilson Rand job and stormed off. They figured out about the doors when Nate kicked one down during a job and Eliot nearly strangled him.

They figured out about L.A. when they got to Boston and realized how much more relaxed he was when not there. They figured out about Nepal when he cringed at the mention of one of the marks having business there.

They figured out about the scythes when Hardison tried to hand him one during a fight and Eliot dropped it quickly, looking stunned, and took a knife to the gut. They figured out about the scrolls when he refused to lift one and they had to get Parker in to do it, even though she was supposed to be grifting in the other room.

The mirrors they just kind of noticed.

And the dark, well, he was just more likely to lash out at them when they were outside in the dark.

So they know all these things that Eliot hates, but they don't know the reasons why.

And Eliot won't tell them. Every time they learn about something else he hates, they ask. His answer is always an annoyed grunt as he walks away, so they never get a real one.

That is until a guy shows up in a black trenchcoat in Nate's condo in Boston right after the Rand job in the middle of the night. He's standing in the window with his back to the door when they walk in after a night off spent doing some team bonding at the local bowling alley. They know something's wrong when Eliot immediately stiffens and gets a look on his face that they can only describe as...fear. It's new and confusing and only there for a second, but they know that they see it.

Nate's about to speak when the man turns around suddenly and levels his gaze towards Eliot.

"Hello, Lindsey," he says and Nate swears that Eliot stops breathing.

----

A/N: What do you think? Just an idea I came up with between classes today. Because Angel is totally the reason Eliot hates guns, so he must be the reason that Eliot hates a lot of other things too.

Review please?


End file.
